User talk:Volatile Dweevil
Welcome, ! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! The following links have been provided by the administration in order to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you. Also if you decide to stay here you have to add your userpage to Category:Users and it is also helpful that you agree to the rules set up by the other users here. Pikcanon-NOT pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * *The forum for introducing yourself to other users * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style : Hey, I noticed that on the RFG(Real Fanon Games) pages you said you had the free version of Game Maker. Would you be interested in getting the full Pro version of the latest version for free? It is interesting, although I don't use Game Maker that much, and I probably wouldn't use the Pro stuff very often. You have been signed up You have been accepted after careful reviewing. anything else you care to say? Pikness34-The world is my sig Thanx for the me Pic! :) Pikness34-Can Anyone Open The pickle jar??I bolted it shut. If it's no bother can you make new pics for the jetpacks? Pikness34-Can Anyone Open The pickle jar??I bolted it shut. Can you make one last Pic yor the Jetpack Please? Pikness34 18:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) thnx Pikness34 00:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you make a pic for Chrome Pikmin? Pikness34 Thanks againPikness34 23:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.... can you do a note thing for the pikness34 notes thing?Pikness34 my badPikness34 can we start completing the Pikmin:Doomed Time fanon game article? can you request the badges?I can't do it on the wii Pikness34- Ok I work on Story,Pikmin,Features,Trivia and you'll work on what?Pikness34 Ok I work on Story,Pikmin,Features,Trivia and you'll work on what?Pikness34 Thanks Thanks for making all those categories for Pikmin 3 (Flish addition). it will proove very useful. Flish 23:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for fixing that up. Making new wiki need help would you mind helping me? Never mind, I was just about to click submit when my comp froze.I'm on my wii now, I tried unfreezing it a.k.a turning it on and off so I'm gonna try to fix it though it seems hopeless trying to do it in safe mode(Or also known as That mode that appears when your computer gets Fragged hard).I really want to make it What do you want it to be called and what do you want the url to be? I'll make it for you. The name is Spectrobe Fanon Wiki, Url is SpectrobeFanon.wikia.com Thanks! owe you big time I'm gonna go edit things.Do you mind helping? I'll help. can you request the badges?I can't do it on the wii Pikness34- Sortkey Ok, a quick question. What is the Sortkey template supposed to do? I mean I've read what the template page said, but it still doesn't click for some reason. :It simply calls the magic word on a template. It makes the templates sort by their name, rather than namespace, in categories. As such, something like would appear under W instead of T on the templates category. --Yoshord 02:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You can change the sortkey when you add categories, but on pages with lots of categories, the template saves time and space. You keep claiming that Sortkey changes the name that appears on category pages. This is untrue; or only changes where the page appears, not how it appears. Check for yourself. --Yoshord 18:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I knew that, I just worded it wrong. Do you mind helping out here? Ok, thanks guys for uh.. sorting that out for me. Sorry for the pun. I am very sorry, but I won't vote for or against because we already have too many admins and too little users. I know that is what I asked for on Spectrobes wiki, but that was different. Don't think of it as I am betraying you, I am just following what we have always said to admin requests, I guess? Ask Sir Pikmin about it. You'd make a great admin, though. 18:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree with Peanut. Unless you live on the opposite side of the world(All of the admins appear to live in the US) so you could be watching the wiki while we're sleeping then there is just no way we can make another admin. We currently have four admins and recently there have been only four unique users on, not including anons. You would make a great admin though, there's just not enough incentive yet to fit you in. Yeah, I'll take care of them. Ok, quick question: What's with the redirecting of your Userpage and talk? Yeah... Um, If you thought your user page was cluttered because of the Achievements, just look at Mine! Mind telling me how to make it like that, you know so i can make it go to another subpage of my page, like User:Peanut64/Achievements. Hey, is that Anon user 71.236.255.196 you, or a friend of yours? He/She appeared to be changing story important material about your game, and hasn't replied to the message I left on its talk page. No worries! I edited the css to what your's was and just changed the name. Ok then, in that case I'm blocking the IP address. I just wanted to make sure first. Your blockes. Hi Votalite Dweevil! What is your favorite color? I'm Snagret Junior, and i'm gonna eat you up! 01:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC)